Chillin with Klaine
by LilLizzie94
Summary: Yea based of a pic my friend made of us chillin with Klaine. It was just screaming at me to write a oneshot based off I break through the fourth wall like a boss! Enjoy it anyway! It's better than it sounds Promise! I just suck at summaries xD


**A/N: So yeah my bestie, my partner in crime, the diet Coke to my Chris Colfer, the Pink Sunglasses to my Darren Criss. Yeah you get the point I know… Anyway, my boyfriend and I broke up on October 7th after a year and a half –sigh- But that's a looong ass story and I got sick on Saturday then got worse on Sunday and ended up in the hospital and Georgia made me a pic of us chillin with Klaine which made me feel ten times better :D yeah the pic was just yelling at me, DO A ONESHOT BASED ON ME LIZZIE DOOO IT! So…that's what this is…I am breaking the fourth wall like a BOSS. So enjoy it! Here's the picture...just remover parenthesis :)**

**georgiatheninja(.)deviantart(.com) /art/Chillin-with-klaine-(262730568)**

* * *

><p>Chillin With Klaine<p>

_**Dude, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**home **__**right?**__**~Georgia.**_

_Yeah I'm home…I was up until Friggin 1 cleaning my room T_T ~Lizzie_

_**Kool I'll be there in five. ~Georgia**_

_Okies, see you then~ Lizzie_

I sighed and put my phone into my pocket and just did a double take on my room, it was presentable. Bed was made,for once. Seriously why bother making it when it's just going to get unmade again? I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door. "Hey Georgiaaa!"

She laughed "Hey!"

We went into my living room and sat on the couch. "So, have they texted you yet?"

I shook my head "Nope, not yet. Soon though. Soon."

She laughed "You don't think they're…you-"

"Oh god! Georgia! I don't know! Not like it's any of our business!"

She looked at me. "We _are_ their friends…"

"Yeah it doesn't mean that we need to know if they're having sex or not!"

She shrugged. "Okay…"

My cell went off.

_**Where are you guys! Kurt's getting pissed the food's getting cold! ~Blainers.**_

_Whaaa? I thought you guys were coming over here! ~Lizzie_

_**No…I thought we discussed this…~Blainers**_

_Wait…did you talk to Georgia? ~Lizzie_

_**Yeah…that's who I discussed it with…why ~Blainers**_

_That's why…We'll be there in a few. ~Lizzie_

_**Ok…Kurt told me to tell you guys not to complain if the food's cold when you get here.~ Blainers**_

_Ok…~Lizzie._

I put my phone away and looked at my red-headed partner in crime. "Hey Georgia…"

She looked up from the jar of nutella she had in her hand. "Wha?"

"Did Blaine talk to you about today at all?"

She looked at me "Whaa?"

"Cause Blainers just texted me asking where we were…He said that you guys talked about it today…we're supposed to be at Kurt's."

She chuckled nervously.. "Oh…hehe. My bad. Kurt's **_pissed_** now isn't he?"

I nodded. "Now, put down the Nutella and get your ass in my car! I'd rather not deal with Kurt being pissed when his food gets cold."

She groaned but put the nutella back in the kitchen and got into my car. I drove over to Kurt's house.

"You know, I am not taking the fall for this."

She sighed "I know….I'm sorry."

"And I stayed up until fucking 1 A.M. to clean my room. I probably flunked my history test…again."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…We're here anyway."

We got out of the car and before I could even knock Kurt opened the door wearing his best bitch stare, along with his black skinny jeans ,boots ,white shirt, purple vest and red bowtie I sighed "It's not my fault! I thought we were going to be at my house…she's the one who forgot to mention we were meeting here, blame her!"

"Sorry Kurt!"

"Mhmm. Okay, just get in here."

We walked in and Blaine was sitting on the couch. Wearing a red polo with a grey undershirt and jeans. "Hey Lizzie, Georgia."

"Hey Blaine!"

Kurt sighed "The food's probably cold…"

Georgia chuckled "I had some nutella before we left…I'm good."

Blaine and Kurt stared at her. She looked at them. "What?"

"Nutella? Really? You'd rather nutella instead of my cooking?"

She sighed "Look I didn't know we were coming here so I just ate Nutella…sue me!"

Blaine just shook his head chuckling "Well, someone speant too much time on Tumblr last night."

She looked at him. "No comment."

"Come on you two, my room now! Before Finn comes home and gets confused…again."

We nodded and followed Kurt to his room.

She sighed "So, Blaine, are you ready for me to beat your ass at Mario Kart again?"

"Hey! That wasn't fair! You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

She glared at him. "How so?"

"Uh throwing your fleece blanket over my head, and covering my eyes…that is called cheating."

"No! That's called doing whatever it takes to beat your hobbit ass in Mario Kart."

Kurt and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. He took his usual spot on his bed with his magazine and me on the pink fuzzy egg chair with my notebook. Georgia and Blaine sat on the floor, in front of his tv with their remote controls.

"Seriously guys, why are you going to play that game when it just leads to one of you tackling the other?" I asked.

Blaine looked at me. "Because it's** _fun!_** "

I shook my head. "You two are so weird…"

"You still love us anyway! Besides, since Rachel and Finn got back together Finn's never home." He looked at Kurt adding a pout "And Kurt won't play with me."

"No Blaine I will not play Mario Kart with you…it involves racing and able to work an X-Box controller. Neither of which I can do…"

"Yeah but, you'll play Dance Dance Revolution, Rock band, or sing it without any question's asked!"

He chuckled "Yeah because I can _actually __play _those games honey."

"Nooo, you're just too stubborn to learn how to play it, it's easy!"

Georgia chuckled "Yeah, it is…especially if you're playing with Blaine…he sucks at this game."

Kurt shook his head and went back to reading his magazine. I just sighed as I continued writing.

"Georgia!" he whined "Why can't _I_ be Yoshi for once?"

"Because Blaine! I am the _definition_ of Yoshi!"

He sighed "Fine! I'll be someone else!"

Georgia started cackling "Oh my god Blaine!"

Kurt and I looked up at the T.V. to see what she was laughing about. Kurt just burst into laughter. "Seriously babe? _Princess __Peach_?"

He looked at him. "Yes! She's fabulous!"

I shook my head chuckling "Way to break the stereotype there Blainers."

He stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to the T.V.

Kurt gasped "Oh my God! Emmy's red carpet pictures! Yay!"

I nodded "That's great Kurt…"

"Oh my god! Lizzie!"

"I'm busy Kurt!"

"Doing what homework?"

I shook my head going back to my writing. "No! Homework is meant to be done in study and before school the next day. Duuuh."

"So…what _are_ you doing then?"

I sighed "Writing Fan-fiction."

Everyone looked at me. "Hey, go back to your business! Don't you judge me! Especially you Blaine! You're a freaking _princess_ for god's sake."

He glared at me "Touché." He and Georgia went back to their game.

"Well look at this! **LOOK!**"

I groaned "What?"

"Look!"

"I'm looking, it's just Lea Michele…Right?"

He stared at me. "Just Lea Michele? **_JUST __LEA __MICHELE!_** "

I nodded "Yeah…that's who it is sweetie."

"Look at her though! She's listed as one of the best dressed!"

I sighed and looked closer at the picture he was showing me. She looked really, _really_ pretty. She was wearing a curve-hugging red gown with shoulder and sleeve detail just looked fabulous. "Well shit…"

He looked at me curiously. "What?"

"She does look fantastic! Jane Lynche looks stunning too!" I looked at him. "Hey, I missed the Emmy's, freaking Scarlet Letter Essay. Did Glee and Chris Colfer and Jane Win."

Blaine groaned "Why would you bring_ that_ up! Did you _**not**_ see him rant and rave on Facebook?"

"No Blaine, if I did I wouldn't have asked!"

He sighed "No! Fucking Modern Family did! They won fucking** EVERYTHING!** They should've called it the Modern Family's like Jane said after commercial!"

Blaine sighed "Babe, Glee is kinda a tough show though! It's like in between—Turn, turn. TURRN!"

"Oh no you don't!" Georgia groaned as she hit him on the head.

"Kuuuurt! Georgia Hit me!"

"Staying out of it babe!"

"HA! You're going down Hobbit!"

I sighed "Blaine's right though Kurt. It's in between a comedy and a drama. Didn't Chris submit Grilled Cheezus as his episode?"

He nodded "Y-yeah…"

"Well, there's your problem. That's a dramatic episode and they were entered as a comedy. It's _**not**_ Chris' fault. I think he should've won. But it's the category. He'll win this year. Plus He'll get nominated for a golden globe again and he'll win it again!"

He nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" I smiled and went back to writing my fanfiction.

"Georgia! Put the fleece blanket down!"

I looked up and Georgia had Kurt's music note fleece blanket in throwing position. I just shook my head. "Not getting involved in that one."

"Kurt! Babe, help me out here?"

"You're on your own! You know that I won't get involved if I'm reading about the red carpet!"

Georgia chuckled and threw the blanket on his head. "HAH!"

"Damn it Georgia!" By the time Blaine got it off it was too late, the game was over and Georgia was doing her little victory dance. "Damn it Georgia! You cheated again!"

She gasped in mock shock "I did _no_ such thing!" and continued her victory dance and then looked at him and in a sing song voice "I won again…I won again!"

"Only because you_ cheated!_"

She stuck out her tongue. "So...I still beat your hobbit ass again!"

"Kuurt! She keeps calling me a hobbit!"

He sighed "I'm not going to do anything when she's telling the truth." He said not taking his eyes off his magazine.

"Ouch!"

He looked up. "I love you Blaine!"

"I love you too." He gave Kurt a quick kiss

Georgia gagged "Get a room!"

Blaine flipped her off deepening the kiss and parted and tossed a pillow in her direction.

Kurt sighed "So, Lizzie."

"Whaaat? You keep bugging me I wanna get this chapter done!"

"What's your fanfiction about anyway?"

"Oh, it's about Klaine."

"Wha?"

I nodded and left them all confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:Yeah I busted through that fourth wall like a BOSS! And yes I was one of those people on tumblr who was ranting and raving over Modern Family winning everything...Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think?**_

_**With Love and Klainebows,**_

_**Lizzie**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_


End file.
